notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Rifleman (NOTD)
Description :The Rifleman is the average squad member of the UGC Marine Corps. However, they are far from mediocre. Well trained, disciplined and loyal - they are testament to the effectiveness of the Marine Corps. They are capable of conducting multiple infantry roles, including the highly offensive, defensive crowd control, and reconnaissance. In addition they are equipped with Power Armor Combat Suits that are the best the military can offer its soldiers. They are versatile, tough and deadly. Starting Skill Focus Fire (F) *Increases damage by 25% and sight range by 3 and reduces attack speed by 20%. Last for 5 seconds. 5 second cooldown. Costs 8 Energy. Innate Abilities Adaptive Leg Augments Passive *The Rifleman's suit comes equipped with AI which lessens the effects of abnormal terrain such as creep. Weapons Specialist Passive *The Rifleman switches weapons 50% faster than normal. =Combat= : Tier 1 'Critical Strike' Grants a chance to deal double damage on attacks. Passive :Level 1 - 10% chance :Level 2 - 20% chance :Level 3 - 30% chance 'Fire Up' The Rifleman gets fired up, upgrading Focus Fire and applying bonuses to Grenades while under the effect of Focus Fire. Each level increases the energy cost of Focus Fire by 1. Passive :Level 1 - +3% damage and +15% attack speed. Increases radius of Grenade by 0.5 :Level 2 - +6% damage and +30% attack speed. Increases radius of Grenade by 1 :Level 3 - +9% damage and +45% attack speed. Increases radius of Grenade by 1.5 Tier 2 'Weapons Proficiency' Thanks to the Rifleman's intensive weapon training, he is skilled with anything that has a trigger, wielding his weapons more effectively than the average soldier. Constant weapons drills have turned reloading into an act of muscle memory, decreasing the Rifleman's reload time with all weapons. It also increases the duration of Fire Up. Passive :Level 1 - 15% reduced reload time. 1 second increase in Fire Up duration. :Level 2 - 30% reduced reload time. 2 seconds increase in Fire Up duration. 'Grenade' (E) - The Rifleman fires a grenade from his under barrel launcher at a target that deals instant damage to the target and nearby enemies. Deals +33% damage vs Light. Can Critcal Strike (based on Critical Strike level). Gains larger AoE while Focus Fire is active. 2 second cooldown. Costs 25 Energy. :Level 1 - 75 damage. Gains 3 damage per level of the Rifleman :Level 2 - 150 damage. Gains 6 damage per level of the Rifleman Tier 3 'Bloodlust' (W) - The carnage the Rifleman unleashes triggers a martial trance, sending him into a state of heightened reflexes and combat fervor, granting him increased attack speed and damage for 10 seconds. 10 second cooldown. Costs 15 Energy. :Level 1 - 50% increased attack speed, 50% increased damage. Removes base armor. =Survival= : Tier 1 'Saline IV' (Q) - Built into the Rifleman's powered armor are neuro-injectors that will, on command, inject a drug that heals the Rifleman. At later levels the drug will also cure certain ailments. 15 second cooldown. Costs 20 Energy. :Level 1 - Heals 20 health :Level 2 - Heals 40 health and cures 1 Venom :Level 3 - Heals 60 health and cures 1 Open Wound and 1 Venom 'Crippling Fire' The Rifleman aims to slow the advance of enemy targets during Focus Fire, hitting their joints and ligaments. Produces additional effects when used with Precision Shot. Passive :Level 1 - Applies 15% movement speed slow and 5% attack speed slow for 1 second. Precision Shot stuns for 0.5 seconds :Level 2 - Applies 20% movement speed slow and 10% attack speed slow for 1 second. Precision Shot stuns for 1 second :Level 3 - Applies 25% movement speed slow and 15% attack speed slow for 1 second. Precision Shot stuns for 1.5 seconds Tier 2 'Sonic Trap' © - The Rifleman lays down an ultrasonic device which detonates when a non-massive enemy comes within a radius 3 area. The blast pushes all non-Massive and non-Heroic units back, stuns them for 0.3 seconds, and illuminates the area to all Marines. The trap has 7 charges. Maximum of 5 active traps per player at a time. 45 second cooldown. Massive and Heroic units are slowed. :Level 1 - Targets in a 5 radius are pushed back 5 distance. Slows Massive units by 25% and Heroic units by 12% for 4 seconds. 0.3 second stun. Costs 50 Energy. :Level 2 - Targets in a 8 radius are pushed back 5 distance. Slows Massive units by 50% and Heroic units by 24% for 4 seconds. 1.2 second stun. Costs 55 Energy. 'Precision Shot' ® - The Rifleman takes aim and fires well-placed shot at the legs of a single target, slowing it on impact for 5 seconds. Stuns targets if Focus Fire is active. Deals 67% more to massive targets. Costs 10 energy. :Level 1 - Deals 75 damage and slows the target by 30% :Level 2 - Deals 150 damage and slows the target by 60% Tier 3 'Repulse' (W) - The Rifleman's armor pushes itself to maximum power, greatly increasing its movement speed and armor. The excess power bursts from the suit, stunning nearby enemies in the area. Can Critical Strike. The power surge lasts 10 seconds. While under the effects of Repulse, the use of Saline IV (level 3) will also remove Cripple. 12 second cooldown. Costs 25 Energy. :Level 1 - Units in 7 radius are stunned and lose 10 armor for 3 seconds. Deals 125 damage to affected units. Massive and Armored units take more damage. Increases Rifleman's movespeed by 50% and +2 armor for 10 seconds. Grants detection. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Alpha Company Category:Apollo Security Team